


warm me up with your lips

by oddpen



Series: and i'm hanging on a moment with you [2]
Category: VROMANCE (Band), Vromance | 브로맨스
Genre: Canon, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: Hyunseok hasn’t said anything since they stumbled into the hallway.  He had been particularly silent against Hyunkyu’s attention, swatting his hands away, offering glares and silent protests.Now the hardness and annoyance that had etched on his facial features are gone, instead a soft look of nervousness, a trance like gaze unwilling to look away from Hyunkyu’s mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth" from this [prompt list](http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/128638682051/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list)

Hyunseok’s hand splays across his chest,  Hyunkyu looks down at it, how it spans almost entirely.  There isn’t really a lot to explain the situation.  Hyunkyu can’t help but coax, _coax_ and _instigate_ , looking for a reaction.  It’s the way he is, entirely too playful.

Sometimes it ends like this.  In a position Hyunkyu never really expects.

Hyunseok is not as carefree as Hyunkyu is, is not as easy going.  

Hyunkyu never really thinks it through when he starts to jab, forming teasing words, bringing loud taunts, too wide smiles.  

Hyunseok has always been quiet, reserved, still coming out of his awkward phase.  Hyunkyu still remembers his rounded cheeks, sometimes reaches for the now slanted lines of his sharp cheekbones, making cooing sounds that light the smallest of fires in Hyunseok’s eyes.

This is how they end up like this, in the backrooms of the music show, trailing off as Hyunseok had tried to leave Hyunkyu behind.  Now they’re under some metal work, in a hallway with flickering lights.  Hyunkyu’s gaze wanders up.  

Hyunseok’s eyes have gone bright again, with the fire that Hyunkyu always seems to ignite in him.  Their gaze breaks, Hyunkyu’s heart skips a beat when Hyunseok’s eyes sweep over his face, settling on his mouth.

“You’re too big,” Hyunkyu complains, half heartedly, shuffling a little, becomes aware of the wall behind him, the heat of Hyunseok’s hand pressing on his chest, heat bleeding through his shirt, a blush breaking from the prolonged contact.

Hyunseok hasn’t said anything since they stumbled into the hallway.  He had been particularly silent against Hyunkyu’s attention, swatting his hands away, offering glares and silent protests.

Now the hardness and annoyance that had etched on his facial features are gone, instead a soft look of nervousness, a trance like gaze unwilling to look away from Hyunkyu’s mouth.

Hyunkyu’s stilled heart suddenly jackrabbits, eyes going wide when he catches the small movement, Hyunseok leaning in closer, slowly.  

The fingers on his chest curl, holding on to, wrinkling the stiff material of Hyunkyu’s dress shirt, pulling him closer, with ease.

It happens slowly but it still startles him when his lips brush gently with Hyunseok’s.  Just the faintest of touches, the almost not there press of lips on lips.

His eyes flutter, breath hitching when Hyunseok presses harder, a shy kiss that feels _too_ intimate for Hyunkyu.

He knows his face is red, an alarming color.  He’s shy, unsure when he wills himself to open his eyes.

Hyunseok’s eyes are still bright, lips parted, cheeks a faint pink.

“So you _can_ be quiet,” Hyunseok sounds in awe, disoriented, still too close.

Hyunkyu, for the first time in his life, can’t think of any words to say.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk vromance fic find me at [hyunkyute!](http://hyunkyute.tumblr.com/)


End file.
